


Same Mistakes

by iconis



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: Cartercest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis





	Same Mistakes

Nick tries not to touch Aaron when he sees him on the driveway. He throws a friendly arm around his shoulders, squeezes briefly, and doesn't notice how his fingers curl up into a fist. Aaron's smiling; the boy is so tall and strong by now - every time Nick sees him he feels like a new person, all hard planes of muscles and sharp angles of bones against his body.

Aaron grins when he closes the door, presses Nick against it and leans up to kiss him. Nick turns his head, almost gets into a little fight of domination when he pushes Aaron away. The look on Aaron's face is close to a pout; it'd be cute, were Aaron not almost a grown man. Nick reminds himself of Aaron's age, how he's not a man yet, not by age or by character, and steps away a little, heads to the family room.

He can hear the sound of Aaron's bare feet on the hardwood floor.

"So what'd I do now?" Aaron asks, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Nick can't help but snort. "Yeah, since everything's always about you, you little shit."

Nick settles himself on the couch, slouching a little, takes the remote and turns the tv on. He flips through the channels without pausing to watch anything longer than a few seconds. "Where's mom, anyway?"

Aaron pushes himself off the wall, tugging his shirt of. Nick doesn't look, doesn't notice how Aaron's jeans hang off his hips, how he can't see any tan lines on his smooth, golden skin. He focuses his eyes on the TV, finding a rerun of yesterday's game on ESPN, and drops the remote on the couch.

Aaron doesn't buy his act, doesn't care that he's trying so hard. He saunters up to him and smoothly and slowly straddles his lap, pushing him to lean back against the couch, looking at him with a grin on his face.

"I was watching that," Nick murmurs, doesn't pay any attention to the way Aaron smells of chlorine, sun and sweat. Aaron leans closer, looking at Nick's eyes, then his lips, his voice just a breath against Nick's skin.

"No, you weren't."

Nick tries to resist the kiss, pulls his head back, away from Aaron, but then Aaron's lips brush against his, and the sound that comes out of him is almost embarrassing. It's always a thrill, touching Aaron, something fierce and private and painful, something that ghosts its icecold fingers up along his spine.

Aaron presses against him, slides his hands under the hem of his shirt, tugs on it until Nick squirms and the shirt can be pulled away. Nick sighs, deep and troubled when Aaron presses the heels of his hands against this chest, kneading and rubbing at his ring-adorned nipples. Aaron's tongue is hot, forceful and agile in his mouth; Nick pulls back and bites at Aaron's lip, his jaw, his neck, sucks a deepdark bruise where the feeling of Aaron's pulse is the strongest. Aaron's voice, his moan wraps itself around Nick, makes his vision hazy and his hands shake - Nick wonders briefly if this is what it might feel like to be seduced by a siren.

Aaron slides down, pulling away a little, and kneels between Nick's spread legs. Aaron's tongue flicks against his nipple, and the clink of the metal ring against Aaron's teeth spreads the heat in the pit of Nick's belly even further. He remembers the hot painpleasure when the piercings were only healing - now, the pleasure is heated and heavy and oh-so-satisfying when Aaron's tugs on the ring, teases the hard nub with the tip of his tongue.

Aaron licks and kisses his way down to Nick's belly. His long, thin fingers deftly undo the buttons of Nick's jeans, runs the tips of his fingers along Nick's hardening cock. The tiny touch resonates out of Nick as a moan - his hips push up unvoluntarily, his cock looking for more attention. Aaron grins up at Nick, leaning closer, lets the length of him rub against his jaw and cheek before sucking him into his mouth. The hot pressure of Aaron's mouth is delicious, and Nick slides his hand in Aaron's hair, coiling the strands of hair tightly around his fingers. Nick moans, a little hoarsely, surprising himself how much he really wants this, and lifts his hips up, pushing deeper into Aaron's mouth.

Aaron sucks him fast and hard; Nick can feel the tendrils of pleasure twining around his spine, and his muscles tense under Aaron's touch. He fists Aaron's hair, stops himself from pushing Aaron's head down and fucking his mouth like he wants to. The end comes fast; Aaron's raspy tongue rubs against his cock, and then Nick's coming, pulsing in Aaron's mouth, making him cough a little with surprise. Aaron pulls back, slowly, lapping at the tip, breathless and grinning, eyes closing when Nick haphazardly pets his hair.

Nick tries to pull Aaron up for a kiss, but Aaron resists, presses his cheek against Nick's thigh. Aaron's eyes are closed, and even if Nick can't see what he's doing, the rhytmic tremor against his skin, the way the muscles in Aaron's shoulders are tensing, working, he can guess. He imagines what Aaron's hand looks like on his cock, the noises that Aaron makes making it even clearer, and when Aaron tenses for a moment, he can picture Aaron coming, on the couch and the floor, can feel the heated wetness on his leg. Aaron shudders hard, whimpery little noises coming from until the shakes finally subside.

Nick lets Aaron climb back to his lap, kisses him until the last saltybitter trace of himself is gone, and refuses to think any further than the next kiss.


End file.
